1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a door lock assembly and, more particularly, to a door lock assembly which reduces the need for maintenance of the same.
2. Background Art
Door lock assemblies have been known in the art for years and are the subject of numerous patents including: U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,070, entitled “Door lock and operation mechanism,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,562, entitled “Electronic lock control and sensor module for a wireless system,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,142, entitled “Electronic door lock,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,051, entitled “Keyless entry system for replacement of existing key locks,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,507, entitled “Door lock assembly,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,508, entitled “Door lock assembly,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,353, entitled “Battery-powered door lock assembly and method,” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,255, entitled “Door lock assembly”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including all references cited therein.
In addition, various approaches have been taken toward the development of inertia chargers and include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,794,783, entitled “Flat rotary electric generator,” U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,297, entitled “Electrical machine,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,507, entitled “Electric power generator,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,279, entitled “DC generator,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,186, entitled “Linear motion electric power generator,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,089,734, entitled “Dual rotary AC generator,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,827, entitled “Linear reciprocating electrical generator,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,246, entitled “Apparatus for producing electrical energy,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,508, entitled “DC motor,” and U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,444, entitled “Rotary electric machine,”—all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety including all references cited therein.
While door lock assemblies have been known in the art for years, issues associated with energy consumption, battery life, and assembly maintenance remain problematic. To be sure, a substantial amount of time must be dedicated to maintaining presently available door lock assemblies—especially with regard to secondary electrochemical cell replacement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door lock assembly having one or more inertia chargers to reduce and/or eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks associated with presently available door lock assemblies.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.